Access to the increasing variety of media assets continues to grow through mobile devices, streaming platforms and more. As the options for media increase, it becomes increasingly more important to appropriately organize, store, and provide access to these media assets in a way that matches users' needs. Various platforms and systems provide ways to recommend media to users based on context, user history, and popularity. However, these systems fail to account for how to tag and distribute media assets based on the location associated with the user and whether the media asset is frequently consumed in that location. Some systems may include a location associated with the media asset using only the location where a user created the media asset. These systems do not sort and distribute media assets based where they are consumed.